When Jealousy Comes Out
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Momo participates in one of Rangiku's schemes to see if what she about Toshiro is true. What's the result going to be. HitsuHina romance fluff. Currently a oneshot may have a sequel continuation. Your guy's choice. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Author's note: **Well here's another oneshot. Hope you guys like it and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Story: When Jealousy Comes Out

Momo was at the 10th division once again, but there was something different about this visit than the other ones. It was 4 in the morning and she was there, not with Hitsugaya, but with Matsumoto.

Momo declined the bottle of sake Matsumoto had offered and asked for tea. Momo sat there uncomfortably wondering why Rangiku called her there. Matsumoto looked at her and decided to break the silence.

"Ok Momo-chan, I bet you're wondering why I called you here right now. The reason for that is because of TAICHO. He's driving me crazy with the paperwork! He's been giving me even more paperwork, and he won't let me leave the room until I'm finished." She said with obvious anger in her voice.

"What do you want me to do Rangiku-san?" She asked innocently. "Well, I'm sure you know by now that Taicho is in love with you an-" "Hitsugaya-kun loves me?!" She yelled out with shock. Matsumoto quickly looked around to see if anyone woke up to her yelling.

"Yes Momo-chan, Taicho loves you. Now just liste-" "There's no way Hitsugaya-kun loves me." She looked down before continuing. "I'm sure he only thinks of me as a friend." Matsumoto looked at her as if she was hopeless. "Fine, if you don't believe me. Just do what I tell you and watch what happens."

She told her exactly what to do, and she reluctantly agreed just to find out if Hitsugaya really did love her like Rangiku said.

So she went back to her room and got ready for the plan. She got into a pink kimono with peach designs and put on some light make up. She then waited till the right time and made her way to the 10th division again.

When she finally got there, Hitsugaya saw her in her kimono and blushed. "M-Momo, what are you doing here and whey are you wearing that?" He said pointing to her kimono. She blushed and looked at her kimono.

"How does it look on me?" she asked a little nervously. "It looks great on you, but why are you wearing it and why are you here?" He asked back. "Oh Rangiku-san told me to come and to wear this kimono." She replied back.

He was going to ask further, Matsumoto entered the room with Kira. "Good morning Hitsugaya-taicho." Said Kira when he saw him. He then looked at Momo and gave her a compliment on her kimono. Toshiro looked at Momo's reaction and she just smiled and blushed. It almost broke his heart to see her blush like that for someone other than him.

He then glared at her Kira. Kira noticed but pretended to not notice. He was sweating and praying inside his head for his life, but Matsumoto had already got him to promise to go along with her plan. Matsumoto had also given him a threat already and he definitely didn't want to find out.

He was supposed to compliment Momo and take her out. If he didn't do it, suffer with Matsumoto. If he did do it, it could mean a slow death with Hitsugaya. He finally decided what to do when he saw Rangiku smile threateningly at him. He decided to do what Rangiku told him to do. "and besides, if anything goes wrong, I'll just tell Hitsugaya-taicho it was her fault." He thought to himself.

"Hey Momo, I was just going to get something to eat. You want to come with me?" Kira asked as calmly as he could, but you could still feel some of the nervousness. Momo gave him a look, as if to say don't worry. Kira then went and took her hand and they walked out.

Hitsugaya looked out the door, while Matsumoto began to talk. "Taicho, don't you think they make such a cute couple." She said obviously adding to Hitsugaya's anger. He gave her a glare and sat down. "Shut it Matsumoto." He said threateningly as he went to sit back down. "Taicho, why don't you just go after them if you're jealous?" She said as she laid down on the sofa.

He wasn't to let Matsumoto have the satisfaction of knowing he loved Hinamori, but he couldn't let Kira be with Momo alone; especially if he wasn't there. So the genius Taicho of the 10th division formulated his plan. "I have to get some fresh air; I have a migraine. The paperwork better be finished by the time I get back!" He commanded as he walked out the door. Matsumoto smirked as he walked out the door and followed after making sure he wouldn't notice.

He quickly used shunpo to reach Kira and Momo. When he finally reached them he watched them from afar. Kira and Momo noticed Hitsugaya and Kira did something that could've possibly killed him; he embraced her. Hitsugaya watched with rage, but the crack in his heart deepened.

He continued to watch with the ache in his heart silently until Kira broke the embrace and got ready to kill her. Of course, he wasn't going to actually kiss her, he was just going to get Hitsugaya to come out. As their lips almost met Kira was whisked away by Matsumoto just in time before Hitsugaya arrived.

He noticed Kira was gone and looked at Momo. There was only silence between the two, and Momo decided to break the silence. "What are you doing here, Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked hopefully.

"N-No reason. I just wanted to take a walk." "Oh, are you sure it's nothing?" she asked hopefully again. "Well, actually, what did you do with Kira?" He asked a little nervously. "Oh nothing, we were just going to eat. Why do you ask?" She asked trying to contain her excitement. "No reason it's just-" he saw her look and decided on telling her. "Momo I-I" He took another pause before continuing. "I-I love you, and you going out with Kira is-is-"

"Is it making you jealous?" she asked innocently. She thought she knew exactly what he was going to reply and knew Rangiku was wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted by a "Yes" from Hitsugaya.

"What did you say?" "I said yes." He replied. "Hitsugaya-kun, I love you too, and I never wanted to go out with Kira. It was all Rangiku's idea, and-" She stopped and covered her mouth when she realized what she just said. "It was WHOSE IDEA?" He asked angrily.

"It was n-no one's idea. I just wanted to eat with Kira." Her reply was shaky and Hitsugaya knew it was a lie. "Momo, tell me the truth!" He commanded before giving her a deep kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and she played used her tongue to play with his. She seemed to be entranced by his scent as she let him taste her. When he broke the kiss he looked at Momo and asked her again to tell the truth.

Momo had a dazed look as she continued to stare at him. "It was Rangiku." She replied still a little dazed. "MOMO-CHAN, YOU TRAITOR!" Yelled Matsumoto as she jumped out of the bushes. Hitsugaya glared at her, Rangiku quickly ran for her life. Toshiro then turned his gaze to Momo and gave her another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate.

**Author's note: **Ok I hope you guys liked it. Please review! I could continue this or I could make it a oneshot. Tell me what you want in your review.


End file.
